


Tease

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Jim is a Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcan hands are sensitive, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> my word prompt was sensitive, so of course it turned into this.

Jim runs his fingers over Spock’s, grinning at the low sound the movement drags from the Vulcan. He’d been teasing Spock all throughout Gamma shift, “accidentally” brushing against Spock’s hands, and trailing fingertips over Spock’s sensitive skin as he passed him.

Spock pushes Jim harder against the wall, and laces their fingers together up above Jim’s head.

"I do not appreciate being teased, Captain," Spock informs him, voice pitched low.

Jim smiles again and shifts his hands against Spock’s drawing another sound from him. “Well that’s unfortunate, because I love to tease.”

Spock makes a quiet, near-animal noise like a growl, and flexes his hands against Jim’s, burying his face in the human’s neck at the same time. Jim lets out a noise of his own, and Spock hums against his skin, licking at his pulse point.

Jim knows that Spock could rip his throat out, that the Vulcan possesses the strength and possibly even the will to do so, but also trusts him with his life, and has demonstrated that countless times over, and even now he’s displaying that trust.

Spock interrupts the brief wandering of his mind by sticking his fingers in Jim’s mouth, hissing something about getting them wet. Jim feels a thrill of excitement, knows what comes next, and sets to work soaking Spock’s fingers.

Spock moans, his free hand fisting the fabric at Jim’s hip. Jim scrapes his teeth along Spock’s fingers and then suddenly his clothes are torn and the fingers are being hastily removed from his mouth.

He opens his mouth to complain, but isn’t able to get very far with that before his pants are around his ankles and his legs are being spread as far as possible with the limited space they have. A moment later wet heat is engulfing him, and a spit-slick finger is wriggling into him.

As Jim stares down at his hands fisted in black hair, he thinks maybe he should tease Spock on the bridge more often, if this is the result.


End file.
